memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Pike (alternate reality)
For the mirror universe counterpart, see Christopher Pike (mirror). Christopher Richard Pike was a Starfleet officer serving in the 23rd century. He was killed in 2259 in a revenge attack by Khan Noonien Singh. Kirk led the Enterprise towards the eventual capture of Khan. A memorial service was held in 2260 to honor Admiral Pike and other fallen Starfleet officers. Early Life Christopher Pike was the son of retired Starfleet Admiral Josh Pike, and was raised in Mojave, California, Earth. Josh brought up Chris with a level of tough love that left the father-son relationship somewhat strained. Chris's godfather, Mahirn, was a friend of Josh's. Christopher McKinnies was born in Mojave, California in 2219, the son of architect Willa McKinnies, and would not know his biological father until adulthood. When Christopher was nine, his mother married terraformer Heston Prescott, and his stepson took his surname. In 2228 the family moved to the colony world of Elysium. There he was befriended by Charlie Pike, an apparent drifter and hired hand, who helped the family in their horse-breeding endeavor. Willa and Heston died in 2231 when intense wildfires swept across Elysium. While aboard a Starfleet ship aiding rescue operations on Elysium, Chris learned that Charlie was a Starfleet petty officer who had been on extended leave. Pike brought Christopher back to Mojave, to the home he shared with his wife, Hobelia. Charlie also brought Tango, a horse that Chris and Charlie had been raising, back to Mojave as well. The day after Christopher's thirteenth birthday, the couple formally adopted him, and gave him the surname Pike. Pike would later learn that Charlie Pike was actually his biological father. Starfleet Career Sometime after 2233, Pike wrote a dissertation on the [[USS Kelvin (alternate reality)|USS Kelvin]] and the actions of its commanding officer at the time of its destruction, George Kirk. By 2255, Pike was a captain serving as a recruiting officer for Starfleet Academy. He was at the Riverside Shipyard in Iow when he encountered Kirk's son, James T. Kirk, who was involved in a bar fight with several cadets who were under Pike's supervision. Pike dared Kirk to enlist in Starfleet in order to achieve more than his father did. In 2258, Pike was assigned to command the new Federation flagship, [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]], on her maiden voyage. The voyage was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from Vulcan, and Pike led a Starfleet taskforce to aid in the evacuation of the planet. Encountering the Romulan mining vessel Narada, Pike commanded the Enterprise in its first combat situation, before taking a shuttlecraft to the Narada at the demand of {Nero, the Narada's captain. En route, Pike deployed James Kirk, Hikaru Sulu and Chief Engineer Olson to the Narada's drill platform to disable it. Pike was interrogated by Nero and his first officer, Ayel, as to the codes for Earth's planetary defenses. Initially resisting, Pike was subdued by use of a Centaurian slug, which forced him to reveal the information Nero wanted. Soon after, however, he was rescued by James Kirk and returned to the Enterprise. Following the successful conclusion of the mission, and the destruction of the Narada, Pike was promoted to vice admiral, with James Kirk relieving him as captain of the Enterprise. Pike's injuries confined him to a wheelchair during the relief ceremony. A year later, still using a cane to walk, Pike received a report from Spock that Kirk had violated the Prime Directive on Nibiru, and lied about it in his captain's log. Pike summoned Spock and Kirk to his office, where he admonished Kirk for exposing the 'Enterprise to the planet's primitive inhabitants, and accused him of arrogance. He informed Kirk that the Admiralty had relieved him of his command, and that Kirk would return to the Academy. Despite his anger, Pike still felt there was potential in Kirk, and after subsequently being reappointed as as captain of the Enterprise, spoke to Alexander Marcus about appointing Kirk his first officer. Marcus agreed, and Pike met with Kirk in a bar, informing him of Marcus's decision. He then told Kirk to get dressed for a summit at Starfleet Headquarters regarding a bombing in London. Marcus announced to those attending that they were being sent on a manhunt for the perpetrator, a traitor named John Harrison. Kirk expressed skepticism regarding why Harrison attacked somewhere as public as the Kelvin Memorial Archive, then realized Harrison would be aware protocol dictated a summit like this one: Harrison suddenly appeared in an attack vehicle and opened fire. Pike was shot in the chest, and Spock carried him to safety. As he lay dying, Spock attempted a mind meld to comfort him, but he suddenly died. After disabling Harrison's vehicle, Kirk returned to find Pike was dead and was consumed by grief and anger. Later, when Kirk arrested Harrison on Qo'noS, he punched him repeatedly to avenge Pike. In 2260, Kirk presided over a memorial for the lives lost because of him, including Pike. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Alternate realities Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet admirals